


Halloween After-Party

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: beattheblackdog, Community: fic_promptly, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Detectives, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Halloween Costumes, Lust, M/M, Partnership, Shameless Smut, True Love, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Having gotten all dressed up for the squad’s Halloween party, now Dee and Ryo get to go home and enjoy their costumes in a more intimate manner





	Halloween After-Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Taking their time,’ at fic_promptly. Also for Challenge 133: Time at beattheblackdog. 
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

The squad’s Halloween party had been better than they’d been expecting; great decorations, even better costumes, plenty of suitably spooky snacks to eat, and fruit punch spiked with just enough alcohol to make everyone merry without leaving them all passed out by the end of the evening. There’d been conversation with good friends, dancing to an eclectic mix of music, a few dumb but fun games… the only downside, to Dee’s way of thinking, was that Berkeley Rose had won the prize for the best costume, all done up as, so he said, the Marquis de Sade. Dee had no idea whether he looked authentic or not, but his superior was a sadistic bastard so it was a fitting choice. Still, first prize? He probably bribed and threatened his way to victory. His costume likely cost more than Dee made in a month, and was no doubt custom made. Wealth had its privileges.

As far as Dee was concerned, Ryo should’ve won; now there was a sight to behold! His partner was smokin’ hot in his Harlequin costume, and somehow even managed to keep his hat on while showing off some fancy footwork, jiving with the Sea Hag. Actually, although Dee wasn’t fond of FBI Agent Diana Spacey, it was pretty cool watching Ryo monopolise her for practically every dance while Rose seethed on the sidelines, unable to separate the two of them long enough to get a dance with either one. Take that, Berkie!

Dee didn’t get to dance with Ryo either of course, but that was because they didn’t want anyone to know about their relationship. They’d still hung out between dances, chatting, drinking, raiding the buffet table, and they’d managed to sneak away a time or three for brief makeout sessions. They couldn’t get up to much because Ryo’s costume was a bit revealing, but by the time the party was winding down around one in the morning, both men were primed and ready for their own private after-party.

They’d arrived together in a taxi and they left the same way; if anyone noticed, they didn’t make anything of it, there was no reason for them to. Dee and Ryo were partners and best friends; why shouldn’t they share a taxi? It was hardly against the law.

“Your place or mine?” Dee asked as they slid into the backseat, Ryo’s sexy costume hidden beneath his warm winter coat.

“Yours is closer,” Ryo replied.

“I was hopin’ you’d say that.” Dee gave the driver his address then slid across the seat as the taxi pulled away, crowding his baby into the corner. “Been waitin’ for this all evenin’! Alone at last!”

“Taxi driver!” Ryo squeaked.

“So what? Bet he’s seen it all before.”

“Well there’re some things I’d rather he didn’t see.” Even in the darkness of the cab’s interior Dee could tell his lover was blushing.

“Relax, babe.” Dee leant in for a kiss only to get blocked by the Harlequin hat Ryo stuck in front of him. 

“You’ve waited all evening; you can wait a little longer. I’m not making out in the back of a taxi.”

“Fine,” Dee sighed, a little reluctantly, flopping back onto his half of the seat.

“Some things shouldn’t be rushed,” Ryo pointed out; lately all they’d had time for was the occasional quickie, a mutual hand job or a blowjob, and once some rushed and messy frottage in the stairwell at a crime scene, of all places.

“I guess you’re right; this is the first opportunity we’ve had in almost three weeks to just take our time. It would be dumb to spoil it by rushing.”

The taxi ride seemed to take forever. Dee was raring to go, just being this close to Ryo in that formfitting costume had him horny as hell. Then again he’d been feeling that way since his lover had taken his coat off at the party; it had been the first time he’d seen Ryo in his costume, and it looked as good on him as Dee had known it would. Right now all he wanted was to peel his baby out of it and take him, drawing it out, making it last… He fidgeted uncomfortably; imagining all the things he wanted to do to Ryo wasn’t helping. When the cab pulled up in front of his building, Dee threw the driver a handful of bills, said, “Keep the change,” and practically dragged Ryo out of the vehicle and up the stoop.

“Dee, take it easy! I’d like to get upstairs in one piece it you don’t mind!”

“Sorry, babe, it’s just… I’ve been watchin’ ya all night, just dyin’ to get my hands on you. Seein’ you dance like that with Spacey… God, that was such a turn on! Really glad I picked this costume ‘cause if it wasn’t for the jacket the whole squad would’a seen how hard I am for ya.”

“Seriously?” Ryo led the way into the building’s elevator.

“Damn straight!” As he pulled the door closed with one hand Dee grabbed Ryo’s wrist with the other, guiding his lover’s hand beneath the bottom of his jacket. “See what you do to me?” He was rock hard, straining against the zipper of the pants, and he groaned as Ryo’s fingers ghosted over his trapped erection. “I’d have you right here, right now, if I thought you’d go for it, but… I kinda don’t wanna rush. It’s a long time ‘til next Halloween; we should make the most of our costumes while we can.”

Ryo’s leggings were starting to feel uncomfortably tight and he pulled his hand out from under Dee’s jacket as the elevator stopped on the top floor. “We should get inside.”

“Oh believe me, inside you is exactly where I wanna be,” Dee leered.

“Dee!” Ryo’s cheeks flamed.

“Hey, you started it!”

“It’s hardly my fault you have a one-track mind, you horndog!”

“Oh, and I suppose you weren’t checkin’ me out earlier,” Dee said with a smirk. “Think I didn’t see you watchin’ me, undressin’ me with your eyes?”

Ryo shrugged. “You shouldn’t read so much into a few casual glances. Anyway, not everyone gets to spend the night with the Green Arrow.” When it came to that, not everyone would look as good in the costume as Dee did.

“So you like me in this, do ya?” Dee threw back over his shoulder, unlocking the door to his apartment and leading the way inside. He kicked the door closed with his heel, hearing the lock engage.

“I like you in just about anything, Dee. Or in nothing.” He hadn’t meant to say that last part aloud; it had just slipped out.

“Ryo Maclean, are you comin’ on to me?” Dee’s grin was so wide it practically split his face in half beneath his mask, white teeth flashing amidst designer stubble.

“Maybe I am.” Ryo dropped his hat on the small table just inside the apartment before shrugging out of his coat and hanging it on one of the wall hooks. “Keep your jacket on for now, but leave your bow and quiver here. We won’t be needing those.” Stooping, back towards Dee so his lover got an eyeful of his butt in the tight costume, Ryo tugged off his boots, then straightened up and turned to face Dee. “Aren’t you going to take your boots off?” he asked innocently.

“Huh?” Dee’s brain had completely stalled.

“Boots?” Ryo pointed at Dee’s feet.

Dee tore his eyes away from his partner to look down at his feet. “Oh, right.” Hurriedly he started trying to yank his boots off, almost falling over in the process before remembering he needed to unzip them first. Damn Ryo for making it so hard to think. Damn Ryo just for making it so hard! On second thoughts, in that respect hard was a good thing. He was more than ready and only hoped he could last long enough. He wanted Ryo so damned much! He dropped the second boot to the floor and just left them both lying where they fell. They weren’t going anywhere; he’d deal with them tomorrow. He let his bow and quiver fall to the floor as well, drinking in the sight of Ryo, all red, gold, and russet, looking like a surreal work of art. How’d he ever get so damned lucky?

“Are we going to stand here all night?” Ryo teased, grinning. “The bed would probably be more comfortable.” He was glad for the alcohol-laced punch earlier in the evening; he was far from drunk, but he was aware that what he’d consumed had effectively lowered his inhibitions; otherwise he knew he wouldn’t have had the nerve to talk this way. He and Dee had been lovers for almost six months but Ryo still got embarrassed about sex.

Pulling his lover close, Dee kissed Ryo thoroughly, their tongues tangling, tasting hints of alcohol and fruit overlaying each other’s unique flavor. His hands slid southward to cup Ryo’s ass cheeks and he ground his erection against Ryo’s hardness, groaning into his baby’s mouth. “Want you so bad!”

“Bed,” Ryo gasped out.

“Yeah, we should…” Then they were kissing again, clinging to each other, panting and grinding.

Eventually they broke apart, dazed and breathless.

“Maybe we should slow this down a bit,” Ryo gasped. “There’s no need to hurry.”

“Speak for yourself. I wanna just rip that costume right off ya…”

“Don’t you dare, Dee Laytner! You do that and I’ll never be able to wear it again!” Ryo said hotly.

“Okay, that would be bad ‘cause I definitely want to see you in it again. How ‘bout I just peel it off ya? Is that permitted?”

“It’s tight enough that peeling’s about the only way it’s coming off,” Ryo replied with a smirk, “Weren’t we going to take this somewhere more comfortable?”

“We were, and we are. C’mon.” Grabbing Ryo’s hand, Dee led the way to the bedroom, which he’d prepared before he went out; fresh sheets on the bed, the covers turned down so they wouldn’t get in the way, pillows plumped up, lube on the nightstand beside a moist washcloth and towel, bottles of water in case they got thirsty… In short, everything he thought they might need for a night of pleasure. It was a good thing they didn’t have work in the morning; they’d booked the day off in advance, ostensibly so they didn’t have to work if they were hungover after the party but really so they could spend some quality time together. “Right, where were we?” Dee raked his gaze over Ryo’s lean body in his colourful costume. “Couldn’t tell ya this earlier, but you look good enough to eat!”

“You look pretty amazing too.” Ryo worried at his bottom lip. “Can you keep your costume on?”

“You mean while we…?”

“Yeah.” Blushing, but emboldened by alcohol, Ryo moved closer, slipping one hand under the bottom of Dee’s jacket, stroking him through his pants before getting hold of the zipper’s tab and sliding it down. Dee had opted to go commando and now his breath caught in his throat as Ryo’s fingertips grazed his heated erection, coaxing it free of his pants. He groaned again, pre-come leaking from the slit, as Ryo murmured, “This is all you’re going to need tonight.”

“D’you have any idea what you’re doin’ to me right now?” Dee ground out between gritted teeth, trying to maintain control.

Ryo smiled, tugging lightly at Dee’s cock. “I think I can make an educated guess.”

Dee growled in response, reaching for Ryo. “Want you now!” Spinning them both around, he practically threw Ryo onto the bed, legs hanging over the edge. “First we need to get rid of these!”

Fumbling beneath the hem of Ryo’s tunic, Dee found the waistband of the leggings and proceeded to peel them down over Ryo’s hips and ass. He had to turn them completely inside out to remove them, but after several minutes of wrestling with them he managed to tug the clinging fabric over Ryo’s feet and off, his socks getting whipped off at the same time. Tossing the bottom half of the costume across the room, Dee licked and nibbled his way back up Ryo’s legs.

Ryo was usually a boxers kinda guy, but tonight he was wearing a pair of tight white briefs that did nothing to conceal his arousal. Dee couldn’t resist tracing the outline of his lover’s erection with his tongue, moistening the thin cotton so it clung wetly to Ryo’s cock. A wet patch blossomed around the head in response and Ryo’s hips jerked up as he tried to press his erection against his lover’s lips.

“Dee!”

“Patience, babe; you’re the one wanted us to take our time tonight!” Nevertheless, Dee gripped the waistband of the briefs and tugged them off, Ryo’s constricted cock springing free, drawing a groan of relief from his lips as it straightened and swelled further. The tight pants and briefs had been starting to feel like torture devices. Dee’s tongue flicked out, licking a stripe up the underside of Ryo’s erection, then swirling around the head, lapping up the seeping pre-come as if it were the sweetest nectar. “Mm, delicious!”

“Please!” Fingers scrabbling for purchase on the smooth sheets, Ryo dragged his feet up onto the edge of the bed, spreading his knees apart. He knew what he wanted: Dee, in costume, pressing into him, the rough cloth of his jacket providing friction. 

“Someone’s eager!”

“Oh, and I suppose you’re not!”

“Never said that.” Dee’s cock was twitching with increasing urgency; he desperately needed to bury his length in his lover, the sooner the better. If he didn’t get in there soon he was going to come before they even got started. Unwilling to take his eyes off his lover, spread out before him, naked from the waist down, the rest of his body still clad in his colourful Harlequin outfit, Dee fumbled one-handed at the nightstand until he got hold of the bottle of lube, flipping the cap open even as he picked it up. He squeezed a liberal amount onto the fingers of his other hand and trying not to rush, began to prepare his baby.

Slick fingers pressed inside, gradually opening his lover up; one to begin with but soon joined by a second and then a third. Ryo kept urging him on, insisting he was ready even though Dee could tell he was still too tight. So much for taking their time! Not that he was about to rush this part because nothing killed the mood faster than too little prep. Tight was one thing; tight enough to hurt was another matter entirely.

“Dee! Will you hurry up?”

“Never figured you for a pushy bottom!” Dee grunted, twisting his fingers to graze his lover’s prostate.

“Ahhhh!” Ryo’s back arched off the bed briefly, then he slumped back down and raised his head, glaring at his partner through the domino mask. “Do that again and I’ll come before you get to have any fun.”

“You think I’m not enjoyin’ this? I’m havin’ plenty of fun already, babe.”

“I know something you’ll enjoy more.” Ryo directed his gaze to Dee’s stiff cock, jutting out of his trousers from beneath his jacket; his already dark eyes grew darker still. Dropping his head back onto the mattress he shuffled his butt to the edge of the bed. “What’re you waiting for, an engraved invitation?”

“I ever tell ya how much I love this side of you?” Dee snagged a pillow from the bed and tucked it under his knees for comfort; despite arousal fogging his senses, the hard wooden floor was starting to make its presence felt.

“What side?” Ryo sounded genuinely puzzled.

“When you let your hair down and start demandin’ what you want.” Dee grinned wolfishly. “Seriously, babe, you have no idea what a turn on that is.” Dee reached for the lube and slicked up his cock, eyes firmly focused on the closet door so that he wasn’t staring at his gorgeous partner draped invitingly across the bed. It didn’t really help cool his arousal any, because he didn’t have to look at his lover to see him; Ryo’s image was etched into his mind in living color.

Leaning forward, supporting himself on one elbow, Dee captured Ryo’s lips in a slow, sensuous kiss as he guided the head of his cock to his lover’s entrance and pressed in, both of them gasping at the sensation. Ryo was still tight, but not uncomfortably so, and after a brief pause to let their bodies adjust Dee thrust in the rest of the way, lying flat on top of his partner as they continued to kiss for several long moments. 

They couldn’t stay like that forever though, not when they both wanted so much more. Raising his upper body a little to keep from crushing Ryo, Dee began to move, slow, almost leisurely thrusts, pulling out almost all the way before gliding back in. Ryo’s hands drifted down his partner’s back to rest on Dee’s ass, fingers kneading the firm flesh through the trousers Dee was still wearing, pulling his lover into him with each thrust and then relaxing his grip, over and over, snagging kisses whenever they could.

“God, you feel good,” Dee sighed. “I could do this all night.” That wasn’t strictly true; as good as the slow pace felt to start with, it was never going to satisfy either man for long. Soon Dee’s thrusts began to speed up as Ryo urged him on, digging his fingers in deeper. The friction from Dee’s jacket rubbing against Ryo’s cock sent sparks of pleasure racing through his entire body, up to his hairline and right down to his toes. If the fire alarm had gone off right at that moment neither one of them would have been able to stop; they were both rapidly approaching the point of no return.

“Dee, faster,” Ryo gasped, using his feet on the edge of the bed for leverage, grinding himself harder onto Dee’s cock at every thrust.

“Whatever you say, baby!” Dee redoubled his efforts, slamming into Ryo’s prostate whenever he happened to get the angle just right, usually more by luck than judgement; aiming was tricky in this position, there wasn’t much room for manoeuvre, particularly with Ryo gripping his ass so tightly. Dee just knew he was going to have a mass of bruises from that, but he didn’t give a damn. Everything felt so fuckin’ good!

For Ryo, the friction was stoking his fires so high something would have to give soon. The hem of his tunic was already a sticky mess from the pre-come oozing almost continuously from his cock, and he could feel the harsh rasp of zipper teeth against his ass with every thrust as Dee kept trying to get deeper inside him. There was something indescribably erotic about having sex while they were still almost completely dressed, and the fact that they were both wearing costumes just seemed to add to the thrill.

Dee groaned with pleasure. “Ryo! So close; gonna come… right… now!” He pulled out so far his cock almost slipped free, but then he was driving back in, straining to get as deep as possible, his whole body shuddering as Ryo felt a flood of wetness inside him. Seconds dragged passed like an eternity before Dee slumped limply on top of him, spent, pumping his hips in short, sharp thrusts as he rode out the final moments of his orgasm. The additional friction took Ryo over the edge, crying out, soaking his tunic and Dee’s jacket as he came. His cock continued to twitch even when he had nothing left to give, and he clung to Dee, panting, almost passing out from sensory overload.

Gradually the two men got their breath back and regained their senses. Dee was the first to move, raising his head to peer into his lover’s face.

“You okay, babe?”

“Uh huh,” Ryo mumbled.

“That was epic!”

“Ngh.”

Dee shifted carefully, his cock sliding out, still half hard but softening. Just give him ten minutes to recover and he’d be ready to go again. Despite being temporarily spent, his cock twitched in anticipation at the thought of a second round. He flopped over onto his side and studied Ryo, flushed and sweaty, streaks of come smearing his tunic and belly, once proud erection now sticky and wilting. Dee knew his own was in a similar state; it was one of the sure signs of having just had mind-blowing sex.

Ryo’s eyes cracked open, vague and unfocused. “Guh!”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Silence fell for several minutes until Ryo finally managed to gather his scattered wits enough to speak.

“Hope this costume isn’t dry clean only. I’ll never be able to look at my dry cleaner again.”

“Don’t sweat it, babe; if it is I’ll take it somewhere else for ya.”

“Thanks, Dee.”

“Whatever it takes to make sure you wear it again.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Ryo shook his head slowly. “I mean yes, for that too, but… for all of this. It was…” He trailed off, unable to come up with a suitable description.

“Yeah, it was, but the night doesn’t have to be over yet. It’s not like we have to get up in the morning.”

“That’s true.”

“We should clean up a bit…” Dee flopped onto his back, managing to snag the washcloth and towel with the tips of his fingers, and dropping the damp cloth on Ryo’s belly, making him jump slightly. “Have a drink, a little rest, then maybe try a different position. If you’re game.”

Ryo paused in cleaning himself up. “I think I could be persuaded.” He smiled at his partner.

Dee grinned back; looked like the fun had only just begun.

The End


End file.
